howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Dragons, Part 1
}} "King of Dragons, Part 1" is the second to last episode of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 and the series. It is part one of a two-part episode. It aired on Netflix on February 16, 2018. Overview Plot With all five lenses collected, Hiccup puts them in the Dragon Eye II, ready for revealing pieces of information about the King of Dragons. Tuffnut tells his excitement in a poetic way, as remarked by Astrid, and expresses his wish of traveling in a society where people communicate in verses. Fishlegs gets excited too, warning Hiccup that he doesn't want to be responsible for the actions that he will do if Toothless doesn't light the Dragon Eye in a short amount of time. Hiccup tells his dragon to do as Fishlegs said. After Toothless lights a blast in his mouth, the projection of the Dragon Eye that appears on the wall reveals a Titan Wing Dramillion, making the Riders believe that it is the King of Dragons. Seeing how big the dragon was compared to a Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs concluded that the enormous skeleton on Vanaheim belonged to a Titan Wing Dramillion. When the Twins ask about the dragon's powers and fire type, Hiccup tells them that, judging from the legends he heard, the King of Dragons uses his mind to control other dragons and make them do whatever it wants. Hearing that, Astrid fears that such a power would be catastrophic, as completed by Hiccup, unlike Fishlegs, who believed it was amazing. Hiccup immediately decides to find the dragon and relocate it so that Johann could not get his hands on it. Spitelout suddenly interrupts the conversation with his arrival. Both Astrid and Snotlout are surprised that he came, only Hiccup deducing the reason of his visit: Stoick's condition. Spitelout assures Hiccup that his father, although he is alive, his health keeps getting low, despite Gothi's efforts. He then announces that the Elders had a meeting and chose Hiccup as acting chief, despite the boy not wanting to hear it. Tuffnut then comments on how Spitelout did exactly what Hiccup told him not to do. Fishlegs enters the discussions shyly but Hiccup, anticipating what he would say, cuts his sentence, stating that they must find the King of Dragons before the Dragon Flyers. Spitelout finishes the argument by telling Hiccup that he must go to Berk. Meanwhile, the entire fleet of the Dragon Hunters and Flyers is marching towards the King of Dragons. Two Flyers carefully bring a cage on one of the ships, and place it there under the commands of Krogan and the observation of Johann. The two have a short discussion about the time when the cage was brought to ship, with Krogan stating that they could have done it earlier if Johann would have waited for the cage to be finished. The latter simply said that the reason he didn't do it was because bringing the cage was the Flyers' role in the mission. Krogan doesn't agree with the statement, but Johann continues, enjoying the day, due to the fact that he was going to capture the King of Dragons for himself, then kill it. Back at Dragon's Edge, the Riders are packing their belongings, preparing to leave for Berk, frustrated that they couldn't get to see the King of Dragons, especially Fishlegs. Tired of hearing the teens complaining, Astrid reminds them that they had a lot of adventures since they traveled to the Edge and discovered many dragons, but their loyalty remains for their chief, Stoick. Confused, Tuffnut questions it, thinking Hiccup was actually their chief. Astrid cuts his sentence angered, saying that Hiccup must help his father and they need to follow Hiccup. She then tells the Riders to finish packing and exits the Clubhouse, leaving Spitelout and Snotlout to make a comment about her attitude. Astrid goes to Hiccup's Hut, where the boy searches for something. She apologizes to him about the situation, telling him that they could go after the King of Dragons in the future. Without stopping from preparing, Hiccup says directly that they must go find the dragon that day. Unsure about her friend's decision, Astrid reminds Hiccup that the Berk Council gave him a direct order. The boy remarks how the people have also made him chief, and that way he does not have to take orders from anyone, just like his father. Astrid then asks Hiccup if he doesn't believe that he should go to Berk, at least for the sake of Stoick, to which he replies negatively. He explains that if he allows Johann to capture the King of Dragons and use its power, all the dragons in the Archipelago would be controlled as they were by the Red Death. When Astrid prepares to say something, Hiccup offers her the choice of joining him or staying at Berk and hope he survives. She then gently tells him that his father would be proud of him, just as she is and that she will accompany him. Hiccup thanks her and grabs her by the hand, rushing to the door so that he can try to convince the other Riders too. Outside, Spitelout surprises the pair, along with the other Riders, saying that he listened to the conversation and that they are all ready to go. Later that day, the Riders fly at full speed to Dramillion Island to find the King of Dragons. Hiccup tells them to get in formation while enjoying the flight. Looking down below, he suddenly hovers, making the other riders almost crash. Snotlout, who was thrown from his saddle on Hookfang's nose, demands the reason of their stopping, as they were supposed to arrive at the island before Johann and Krogan. Hiccup simply tells him to look down, where the Dragon Hunters' fleet and the army of Dragon Flyers were just landing on the island, under Krogan's commands. Frustrated that his enemies got there first, Hiccup ordered the Twins and Snotlout to take care of the ships, while he, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Spitelout went after the Flyers. Shouting his battle cry, Snotlout dive-bombed the ships and began firing at them while dodging spears launched by ballistas. Hookfang then covered himself in his fire jacket, as a protection from arrows. The Twins had Barf and Belch create several explosions, before noticing their cousin, Gruffnut, tied up on the front of a ship. Despite their hatred towards him, Tuffnut decided to help him, stating that they were still a family. Snotlout disagreed with the Twins idea, but Tuffnut said that they will do it quickly. Gruffnut is relieved to see his cousins coming in his help, while Snotlout is seen in the background, enjoying the battle. Ruffnut questions her brother's decision and Tuffnut assures her that he doesn't really want to save his relative. After being freed, Gruffnut jumps on Barf and Belch's back, warned by Ruffnut not to speak. He then remembers that he left something important on the ship and, despite Ruffnut telling him to forget it, he jumps back. Tuffnut, being curious about what his cousin is speaking of, jumps too, followed by his sister. The three Thorstons easily defeat two Hunters and continue their way. Snotlout decides to follow them, thinking he got the chance to defeat enemies while doing it. On the island, Krogan and his men arrive in an area where they believe they can find a Titan Wing Dramillion. One of the flyers is suddenly knocked out by a plasma blast, right before the Dragon Riders make their entrance. While Fishlegs and Meatlug take out a few Hunters, Hiccup and Astrid encircle Krogan, mocking him that he should not get the King of Dragons, but instead be eaten by it. The Flyer orders his Singetail to shoot a blast, then proceeds to chase Hiccup. At the same time, Fishlegs and Spitelout take out Hunters, with the latter having more fun than ever while swinging his axe, hitting the Hunters. Back at Hiccup, Krogan is still chasing him, so he tells Toothless to go up in order to use the Singetail's weakness. They succeed, and while Krogan's Singetail falls back, Toothless shoots a blast, hitting its Flyer. The huge dragon falls on one of Krogan's legs, blocking him. A pack of Dramillions arrives at the scene, making their specific sound. After a quick looking, they decide to attack both Hiccup and Krogan, with the latter managing to free his leg. Meanwhile, Snotlout, Gruffnut, and the Twins, below the deck of the ship, searching for what Gruffnut told them. Entering a room, they find a treasure, with Ruffnut stating that it was typical for her cousin to seek gold. While picking up valuable things, Gruffnut accidentally activates a Rube Goldberg trap, which locks the teens in that room and lets water flood inside. Tuffnut then disowns Gruffnut, with the latter's only reaction being grabbing a golden cup. On the island, the Dramillions are chasing everyone, both Riders and Hunters. Astrid makes a quick turn, avoiding a Dramillion's blast, while Hiccup is chased by two Dramillions from opposite directions. The boy simply tells Toothless to fly up and the two wild dragons collapse on each other. Up in the air and safe from the battle, the Riders discuss the Dramilions' aggressiveness, with Fishlegs suspecting that they are protecting something very close. At the same time, the Dragon Flyers are seen firing in the same spot, making the gigantic Titan Wing Dramillion drop its camouflage and appear in front of them. Fishlegs states that the Dramillion is related to the Changewing, both species have the ability to camouflage, except that in Dramillions' case, only the Titan Wings can do it. The dragon lets out a big roar, calling the smaller dragons in his aid. Krogan orders his men to attack the huge Dramillion and while they are doing so, they take out some of the adults. They retreat in the forest, regrouping. Stating the Dramillions need help, Hiccup takes out two Flyers, ordering the Dragon Riders to attack. Astrid and Stormfly get surrounded, but the girl shouts a command to her dragon. The Deadly Nadder goes in a vertical position, with her tail spread out, and spins, sending lots of spikes flying in all direction. The Flyers get distracted and some clash into each other. While still shooting the Dramillion, the Dragon Hunters hit it with a few Dragon Root arrows. Surprisingly, the dragon doesn't lose control over itself, being only a bit dizzy. It fires at the Hunters, sending them in the ocean, then flies away atop of a tree. Hiccup goes to help the dragon, calling the other riders for backup. Some Dragon Flyers follow Hiccup, only to be surprised by Fishlegs who takes them out. While closing the dragon, the Dramillion shoots out a long blast. Hiccup manages to get out of the way and the blast hits a Flyer. Krogan's men then proceed to fire at the Titan Wing simultaneously, confusing it. The dragon starts to shoot in all the directions, with all the fires he knows, almost touching Toothless tail. Fishlegs then states that the Dramillion only wants to defend itself and doesn't know who are its enemies. Hiccup agrees, saying that they still need to protect it. Away from the island, on a Dragon Hunter ship, Johann decides to finish the fight and orders his men to aim a harpoon at the Titan Wing. On the island, Hiccup tales out another Flyer using his shield, just before being warned by Spitelout to get out of the trajectory of the harpoon. Barely missing Hiccup, the weapon hits the Dramillion in the back, making it pass out and collapse. It rolls over the island, falling into the ocean before Hiccup could catch it. The Flyers then block the Riders' way to the Titan Wing, surrounding them in a circle of flames, and taking them out one by one. Despite being clearly wounded and tired, Hiccup still wants to fight after the Dragon Flyers capture the unconscious Dramillion. Spitelout advises him to regroup and try another time, to which Krogan mockingly agrees and leaves. Spitelout then says that they have something more important to do than fighting Krogan: saving Snotlout and the Twins from a sinking ship. Balancing the options he has, Hiccup decides to help his friends. Saddened by their defeat, the Riders go to rescue the Twins and Snotlout. Toothless fires a plasma blast, almost hitting Snotlout who complains about that while being lifted by Hookfang. Tuffnut then asks Hiccup what to do with Gruffnut. The boy simply tells them that they should decide since he was their cousin. The Twins then leave Gruffnut on a nearby island, along with some of the treasure he stole, laughing when Gruffnut said that they were a family. Later, at night, the Dragon Riders and Spitelout are going after the Dragon Hunters' fleet, without finding anything. Hiccup sadly says that Johann has obtained the power to control all the dragons with the Titan Wing Dramillion in his hands. Fishlegs, looking through a spyglass, disagrees with Hiccup. In the distance, the Dramillion lays on the surface of the ocean, wounded and half dead. Hiccup wonders why Johann would abandon the dragon there to die, in the middle of the ocean. Barf and Belch then carefully take it out of the water and carry it slowly. Fishlegs then suggests going to Caldera Cay, as Defenders of the Wing's medicine could be the dragon's only hope. On Defenders of the Wing Island, Mala and Throk take care of the sick dragon, while Fishlegs checks on him, accidentally knocking the two out of the way. Mala then asks Fishlegs to stop, as the dragon might be stressed because of the strange humans that are touching him. Fishlegs apologies, telling her that he has a simple curiosity about the dragon. Hiccup asks him what he was thinking and Fishlegs says that the skeleton on Vanaheim and the Dramillion's skeleton aren't the same, the Titan Wing lacked the King of Dragons' abilities written in Oswald's Papers, and that Johann wouldn't have left the dragon to die, concluding that the Titan Wing Dramillion wasn't the King of Dragons. At the same moment, the wounded Dramillion lights a fire in its mouth, completely different from any other fire type seen by the Dragon Riders. Fishlegs states that that was the Dramillion's own fire. Hiccup pulls out the Dragon Eye II and places it in front of the dragon's fire, revealing the true location of the King of Dragons: Berserker Island. Fishlegs then says they must go there immediately. In the morning, on Berserker Island, Dagur and Heather walk through the village. Dagur states that everything is in the right place, which bores him. A horn blows, announcing the arrival of someone. Dagur says that he doesn't remember having guests and that he is not prepared for some. Heather looks through a spyglass, saying that the ones coming are not guests, giving Dagur the object to see for himself the entire armada of the Dragon Hunters and Dragon Flyers. Heather then jokingly asks her brother if he is still bored while taking out her axe. Dagur takes out his axe too and laughs maniacally. Trivia *It is revealed the Dramillion is a distant cousin of the Changewing. *At the end of this episode, there is a small animation error where Mala is seen without the layers on her tunic. Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston / Gruffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged *Adelaide Kane as Mala *James Arnold Taylor as Throk Enemies *Michael Goldstrom as Johann *Hakeem Kae-Kazim as Krogan Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Kingstail *Krogan's Singetail *Fishlegs' Dramillion *Titan Wing Dramillion Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Singetail *Dramillion *Bewilderbeast (mentioned) Animal Characters *Chicken *Chicklet Locations *Berserker Island *Caldera Cay *Dragon's Edge **Clubhouse **Hiccup's Hut *Dramillion Island Site Navigaton Category:Media Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge